


Slobby Moon

by Blue_Vapor_Concord



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Adults only, Brainwashing, Corruption, Dick Growth, Ego Stroking, Excessive Swearing, F slur, F/F, Farting, Farts, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Filth, Hero Being Corrupted, Hero Falling to Villain, Intense Ego, Mental Transformation, Premature Ejaculation, Scat, Skin Darkening, Slurs, Swearing, Transformation, cock growth, dirty talking, excessive cum, hentai dialogue, i really hope i tagged this all correctly idk wtf im doing, im sorry if you click on this and theres something in it the tags didnt warn you about, mental alteration, self-obsession, slobbification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Vapor_Concord/pseuds/Blue_Vapor_Concord
Summary: A museum break-in by a villain goes awry when the Sailor Senshi herself drops in to punish her! But one thrown potion causes things to go south for Sailor Moon, turning her into a self-obsessed, massive-cocked, filth-loving pervert! Will things work out for her in the end?! Well, I guess it depends on if you consider her staying like that as 'working out' for her.CONTENT WARNING: The 'F' Slur
Kudos: 21





	Slobby Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fic was inspired very prominently by a pair of pictures drawn by @WilliamMejic on Twitter! Go give his art kudos if you enjoyed this! https://twitter.com/WilliamMejic/status/1265679144391761922?s=20
> 
> Also, I'm just blindly guessing if I tagged things appropriately, if you couldn't tell. Any advice on that would be helpful!
> 
> Finally, if you'd like to see more of my own content, go to https://twitter.com/BVCTomoko ! This is where I post caption/short/image-based content, and where you'll learn about updates and stuff. I have several more older stories to publish here on AO3, so stay tuned!

“Tonight’s the night,” squealed Bubbly Faggister, looking the rare Red Jewel over in its case. She put her hands to her mouth, fingers curled inward, unable to contain her excitement, tapping her feet on the marble floor. “Geee-hehehehe! Getting in here was so e~asy,” she sang, pushing her cheek against the glass encasing the jewel, rubbing it with her hands, “All my potions knocked out the guards and made them faggy little fart bitches, and just a drop of it in the wires shut down all the lasers! No cameras, no alarms, no tripwires, and most importantly, no sight of that heinous bitch, Sailor Mo--”  
“IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I’LL PUNISH YOU!”

Bubbly Faggister turned, slamming her back into the display case and wrapping her arms around it. Standing in the window, the shining white moon at her back, flowing pigtails complimenting her silhouette...it was her—the hero of the night, the magical schoolgirl, the senshi herself—SAILOR MOON~!

“Fuckin’ A…” Faggister muttered, watching Moon drop down gracefully and stepping into the light. She pointed two fingers at Faggister, separated by her middle two folded into her palm, thumb struck outward toward her other hand, doing a similar pose but pointing to the sky. “Time’s up, Bubbly! You get off that Red Jewel, and you submit to justice! In the name of the Moon, I will--”

“Whatever, Sailor Bitch,” Faggister interrupted, waving her hand back and forth dismissively, “Bow to the Moon, get fucked, don’t pass go, don’t collect two hundred dollars, go to jail.” Her eyes bore down, staring at Moon from below. “I’ve heard all about you, Missy Moon. I know magic doesn’t have guaranteed victory on you, and I know you’re clever and quick-witted enough that any traps I’ve set up, you’ve already disarmed!”

“You set up traps…?” Moon asked, scratching her head, “I just hopped up on the roof and slammed down here without thinking.” Bubbly Faggister growled hearing this, shaking her head, “You’re just toying with me! Well, I might not have any traps for you to fall in, but I have the next best thing…” Bubbly whipped into her belt around her hip, and pulled out a large, bulbous bottle of pink, frothing liquid, the bottle itself adorned with a circle and downward pointing arrow—the Mars symbol, symbol of masculinity—baked right into the glass.

“Are you, gonna drink some soda, Bubbly?” Moon asked, hands on her hips and head titled sideways. Faggister ignored her and continued, “This little brew—it’s gonna turn you into a guy with a fat cock, a need for bigger cocks, and an eternal need to huff farts from dude’s asses!” She began cackling evilly, while Moon just stared at her confused, arms crossed. “I don’t think that’s how soda works,” she says, but before she can attack Bubbly Faggister or even add anything onto her statement, the villain tosses the potion right at her!

“Kee!” Sailor Moon squeals, the bottle moving too fast for her to dodge. All she can do is put up her arms and summon a magical barrier and hope it gets deflected!

Unfortunately, the bottle burst against her arms before the barrier was up. The liquid splashed all over Sailor Moon, covering her sailor’s outfit, her face, her hair, her skirt, and her legs and leggings. “Eugh, ewww, why is it all sticky?!” She flung her arms around the place to try and shake it off, shaking her leg as if she’d just been peed on by a dog. “It’s sticky ‘cause I use dude cum, Sailor Dumbass, gahahaha!”

Moon continues shaking, but it’s far too late; the potion starts seeping into her skin, and into the fabric of her clothes to get at her skin. Every piece of cloth it passes through, it destroys, leaving scraps behind to hang and fall off Moon’s body. The latex gloves and leggings however, the drink simply sits on...until it absorbs into them just like the skin.

“Huh-wha? It’s never done that before…” Bubbly Faggister slowly approaches, observing carefully, “Normally it just slides off latex to more skin...maybe...ooooh, maybe it’s because I’ve never used it on someone magic before!”  
“Uwaaaah~!” Moon moaned, gripping her bare body with her white gloves, “Fuh-fix me, Bubbly! I feel so...so weird...all over, guuuuhhh~.” A smile appeared on her face as her brain warped in all kinds of directions, fixating on random intrusive thoughts that made her heart swell and swoon.

Her gloves and legwear began turning blue and losing details, becoming generic latex sleeves and leggings. “That’s not supposed to happen,” Bubbly commented. The parts where the potion splashed onto Moon’s skin the most began darkening, the brown color spreading out all over. “That’s definitely not supposed to happen,” Bubbly concluded. As the color spread to her chest, Moon moved her arms out of the way as her breasts got fatter, nipples getting fat and areola getting wide. “That’s NEVER supposed to happen,” Bubbly said quizzically, hand on her chin.

Moon, meanwhile, held the sides of her head and groaned, smiling with her eyes crossed. “Gyaah, fuuuuh~! Uwah, big, fat, stinky farts are the beeessst~! I wanna suck fat gross penises and frot them with my foreskin! Ha-have I always been like this? I’m so~ confu~sed! I want men to fart on me and...shhh...SHIT on me!” She can’t help but smile gleefully, knees knocking together as she bites her lip. “That’s great, man. So glad to see you turn into a total fartboy fagbitch!”

“Fartboy?” Moon asks, looking directly at Bubbly with her wrists on her hips, fists flaring out, “I’m still a girl! In fact...I don’t just want men to fart on me...I want EVERYONE to fart on...on...no...noooo~!” She spreads her legs as her pussy spreads open and a fleshy sack falls out to slide against her thighs. Big, thick veins crisscross it, and the coloration is even darker than the rest of her skin.

“Guuuh, farts, geygeygeygey~! Big, smelly shits, ehehehhe~! Slimy yellow cuuuum, gyahahahaha! I wanna smell it all!” There’s a distinct throbbing in her crotch, her laughing getting intense and frenzied, her mind in so many places, all converging onto one new identity and lifestyle. “I want...MY...FARTS!” Her clit suddenly EXPLODES outward, covering itself rapidly in new skin bunching at the head. Fresh fetid stink rises up from her balls and her shaft as she snorts it up, drooling a little at her own perversion.

Moon puts her fingers into peace signs around her faces and moans, tongue out, as she swings her new cock and balls back and forth, all while pulses of new flesh form on her body. Hips get wider, arms get fatter, thighs get thicker, tits even bigger, and belly much rollier. Finally, her ass flares into a thick bubble rump, and she bends over, squealing, “Big fuckin’ farts comin’ out~! God, I can’t wait, I’ve been waiting to sniff these ones all fuckin’ day!” Indeed, her stomach grumbles, but before any release comes, her own asshole starts growing, turning thick, and even pushing itself past her new huge cheeks.

“Gyaaah~! Hahahaha! I am the magical fartgirl, Slobby Moon~!” She puts one hand on her hip and the other in a peace over her eye, the other winking, “In the name of my Farts, I’m gonna fucking cum tonight~!” The final detail of her transformation is added, a Mars symbol around her collar, and then she bears down slightly and forces a fat, green gasseous FFLLARRRRppppPPTPTttGGGTtRRrrRRRTTT! out into the air!

After the fart dies down, Moon pulls her hands back, fingers inward, and looks down at her cock, “Gosh, is my meat the biggest, or what? You’d think I was some kinda goddess with a dick this big!” She hefts the foreskin-curled head into her hands, pulls it back between her tits, and starts making out with her own penis. “Fascinating,” Bubbly Faggister finally says, having hidden behind a statue during the transformation. “My faggification potion worked...well, I don’t wanna say it worked great on you, but it must’ve mixed in with all the magic you got goin’ on and made you into a slobby villain!” She put her hands on her hips and laughed, then putting a hand out for Moon to take. “Join me, Slobby Moon, and together we’ll cover this city in shit, and you’ll get all the boys and girls to fart on you, too!”  
Moon pulled her face out of her foreskin with a gasp, brown skin covered in sweat and yellowed jizz. “Haah, annh, okay...one, Bubbly Faggot, I’m too good for you. I’m the greatest slob of all time, dummy! My farts smell SO bad, and my shit stinks SO much, and my cum is SO vile, you could never EVER stack up to me!”

‘Strange,’ Bubbly thinks, tapping her cheek, ‘The potion also inflated her ego so massively she can think only of herself. That’s a totally new effect. Probably can’t control her like this...still, villain’s a villain, at least we’re on the same side…’

“And two, I’m no villain,” Moon shouted, pointing her fingers at her with the middle two tucked in and the thumb sticking out like before, “I’m the slob of justice and good shit! I’m still going to defeat you!”

‘What?! She’s still a hero?!’ Bubbly took a few steps back, shocked—she was so sure the potion had corrupted her entirely! ‘How am I going to deal with this now?!’

“You’ll be crying for mommy like a little bitch as I throw you in the slammer tonight, Bubbly Faggister! Just uh...um…” Moon has still been hefting her cock in her non-pointing hand, idly stroking it. “I just gotta rub one out! I gotta fucking cum, like I said!” She frees up her other hand and puts it on her shaft, running it up and down the lower part while the other hand strokes around and near the head. “A cock this big needs to be cumming every fucking hour, ya know?!”

‘Oh. Right. Inflated ego.’ Bubbly lowered her defenses entirely, but still took another step back. ‘That’s how I deal with this: I don’t. She’ll be too busy jerking off and shitting herself to even stop me, won’t she?’

Moon got down on her knees, balls squishing under her ass, and threw her tongue all over her bunch of foreskin at the top of her shaft. “Mmmh, fuck, slobby penis is the best! No, my slobby penis is the best!” She thrust her tongue into the fleshy crevice and snorted up the foggy yellow stink pouring up from it. “I smell like a goddamn dumpster! Hey, Faggoter, is it hot in here to you?” Moon’s body was oozing with sweat, especially around her waist, chest, and face. Her own body heat was filling the room with a humid tinge.

“Yeah, must be a busted air conditioner or something,” Bubbly said, inching herself closer to the Red Jewel. Moon was too busy eating fresh pre-jizz straight from the tap to pay attention to her. “Gyaah, that’s alright. I like feelin’ my own sweat drip around me. Always have and always will, like a proper slobby magical girl! Though, there is something missing…” She scratches the side of her head for a moment, then snaps her fingers, throwing some sweat that had collected on her latex palm around, “My fucking farts! My fat shits! What the hell’s a slob without cranking out some stinky ass blasts?!”

Bubbly just shook her head, noting how false memories had implanted themselves in Slobby Moon—another side effect she’d never seen in her non-magical victims! She crept closer to the jewel, getting further away from Moon in the process. “You fill this room with your farts until it’s nothing but a glorified gas jar,” she said, pinching her nose. “Huuuh-hey, you,” Moon shouted, bending over a little, tits wrapping around her cock, “Stay right—nnngh—there! I’m gonna—huuugh--defeat you as soon as I—haauuuhnnn~--blow my load! Oooh, speaking of, it’s been long since I’ve given myself a good tittyfuck!”

Moon continued stroking even as she threatened Bubbly, now holding her breasts together to jerk off her big, smelly cock. Already, she forgot about Bubbly trying to make a break with the Red Jewel, and bent over some more, furiously licking inside her foreskin. “God, where’s my fucking farts?! Am I stopped up back there or something?!” She reached back to paw and press at her hole, keeping her cock up with the other arm, making small little strokes with her latex sleeve. She pushed two fingers into her sloppy donut asshole, and moaned out in pleasure. She wasn’t stopped up—she just needed to loosen a little! She shoved her hand up in there, giggled in ecstacy, then pulled her hand out to go back to stroking. “Awwwh, fuck, I can feel it! I’m gonna...gonna...gonna fffffFFFFFAAAAARRRRT~!”

An intense rumbling gurgled from her gut downward, Moon fapping hard with a smile on her face, eyes crossed, until she moaned at the same time as she blew hot, green gas and a fat, slick shit onto the floor!

“UUUUWWAAAAUUUUHHHH~!” went her mouth!

“FFLLALRLRRRRHHHHhhHHHhFFfffLllLLRrrRRRRRSSSSHHH!” went her ass!

“MMLLNNBLBLSSHHSSsHHHBLRLBRLBRL!” went her balls and cock!

“Gyuuuh, that stinks,” went Bubbly Faggister, hands around the glass case of the Red Jewel.

Moon panted in the afterglow, sitting upright, cock still hard, and her ass touching the pile of shit she just ejaculated from her ass. The floor in front of her and the pillar holding the Jewel up were completely coated in puddles of yellow, foggy, disgusting cum. It was as if Moon had been backed up for months and finally let it all out. “Fuuuck yeeeeaaaah,” Moon admired, still throbbing, “Every time I cum, I’m reminded—I have the BEST orgasms.” Her eyes drifted up from her cum puddle and to Bubbly Faggister, suddenly remembering her job as a hero...slowly.

She just looked at Bubbly for a bit, smiling proudly, until Bubbly slipped her hand under the case and swiped the Red Jewel right out! “Uuh, h-hey,” Moon said, slowly starting to stand up, knees wobbly, “Put that back...in the name of the Moon, you put that back right now, or--”

“Or what, Tubby Moon?” Bubbly Faggister sneered at the fat form of her opponent, holding the Jewel in an open hand, a small grapple hook in her other. “Are you gonna sit on me or somethin’?” She couldn’t really believe what she was seeing right now, but really, she was just happy to have gotten away with this scott-free! Moon walked very slowly, mostly because she kept staring at her bobbing cock and getting distracted. “Fuck, my dick really wants to cum, but I gotta...gotta fight this villain! Gotta make her submit to the FFLLAArrRRRrrRRPppPPP!” At the sudden expulsion of raucuous farts behind her, Slobby Moon stopped and sniffed the air. “Ooouuuhhh,” she moaned, “Oh! Oh! My farts smell SO bad!”

She dropped down into a squat, letting loose another bout of fresh ass gas onto the floor, along with a few more piles of shit, pumping her dick up and down. Bubbly Faggister giggled, then laughed, then absolutely cackled watching the display “Ohohohohhoho~! That it, Slobby Moon? You ready to give up yet?”

With the combination of fetid stink, extreme pleasure, and ego filling her mind, Slobby Moon squints one eye as she spits at Bubbly Faggister, “Nnnngh, never! I swear! I WILL defeat you! Huuungh~!” PPLLlLORORrooOOAAOORRRPpppPPGPGGGHHRRRpppRRR! Moon adjusts her squat so she isn’t stepping directly in the big mound of shit she’s making. “SnnNNRRRFFF, gyuuuh~! Right after this...next...shot,” she compromises, her balls pulling up and ejaculating another big splash of yellow jizz onto the floor around her and near Bubbly.

“Guuuu~uuuh! My shit’s the best stinking~! My farts are the most rank! And my cum is the nastiest there is~!” As her orgasm dies down, Moon’s cock remains rigid—horny for herself. “Hyaah, one more, one more! I gotta bask in all my slobby greatness! One more cumshot, and then I’ll defeat you, Bubbly Faggister!”

“Pssh. Too late,” Faggister says as Moon starts jerking off once again, “I’ve had fun watching you, Moon. Next time you see me, try not to shit yourself too hard! Gyaaaahahahahahahahah!” She fires her hook into the air and flies up, Red Jewel in hand.

“Nooooo,” Moon weakly protests, about to cum again, “Get back here so I can defeat yooo~ooo~uuu~!” She stops jerking off for a second to plant her hands on her knees, panting and sweating. “Shit, I fucked up and let her get away…” Her hair falls over her shoulders and arms, the stink of her ass and cock filling her lungs. “Aaah...aaah,” she sighs, looking back up to the sky, then at her cock. “Awww, fuck it...nothing left to do but jerk off again…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slobby Moon jerked off for most of the rest of the night inside the museum, before eventually departing it to find someone to fart on. As she entered a side alleyway, her latex gloves began shrinking and disappearing, her body became thinner, and her skin lightened back up. Before long, Slobby Moon had turned back into plain ol’ Usagi Tsukino. Usagi was bare naked in the alley, her pale skin shining in the moon, covered in sweat. She had no memory of the last few hours.

Over the next few days, the full effect of Bubbly Faggister’s potion became clear: Usagi could no longer control her transformations. Randomly, usually at night under the shine of the moon, Usagi would turn back into Slobby Moon, complete with disgusting farts and massive cock. Slobby and Usagi were two different people entirely; Usagi was kind, soft-spoken, and compassionate to others; Slobby Moon was rude, crass, and heavily conceited. And no matter how much or how frequently Usagi showered or cleaned, Slobby would always carry an intensely foul stench.

Usagi, now burdened by this curse, could no longer fight for justice under the Moon. She was now more like an intensely smelly, horny, fat, selfish, and disgusting werewolf.

By day, she was Usagi Tsukino, clumsy but kind student.

By night, she was Slobby Moon, borderline evil mega-pervert.

“In the name of my Farts, I’m gonna fucking cum tonight!”


End file.
